Cade
|status = Deceased|marital_status = Married|gender = Male|family_members = Husband Son|children = Unnamed son|allies = Markos ✝|enemies = FBI Shepherd|profession = Former Marine|affiliation = (Formerly)|first_appearance = Older Cutthroat Canyon|last_appearance = Deductions|portrayed_by = Tom Lipinski}}Cade is a former Sandstorm member and a close friend to Markos. Events Early life Cade grew up in a mining town raised by his father after his mother died during childbirth, however, his father later died in a mining accident due to a faulty mine shaft. The company’s layers called the accident an “act of God” which enraged Cade leading him to stage a few pickets that had no results whatsoever; after that he joined the Marine Corps but couldn’t find answers either. Meeting Shepherd Broken from being unable to find answers in the Navy, he was spotted by Shepherd who realized Cade’s pain and took advantage of it by promising him that they could bring justice to the people who killed his dad. In his state of mind, Cade accepted Shepherd’s offer and became a loyal soldier to her cause. Betraying Shepherd After some time helping Shepherd accomplishing her goals, Cade managed to learn about Phase Two through Roman and realized that Shepherd only cared about herself, making everyone else dispensable. From the beginning Cade wanted to fight corruption but he was against on killing innocent people, making Phase Two, and its deadly outcome, the main reason to turn against Shepherd. Aware that his vast knowledge about Sandstorm and Shepherd were significant resources, and knowing that he could do more damage from the inside, he started to leak information to the NSA, becoming Nas’s informant. Cade provided Nas with all kinds of Intel and an encrypted cellphone that contained a video of Remi’s tattoos before they were tattooed in her body. It is implied that Cade gave Nas information for years before he went dark a week before Jane was found in Times Square, which meant the start of Phase One. The Vendetta Trying to stop Shepherd’s plan –the Jane Doe project- before it started, Cade and Markos decided to move Jane from her safehouse but Oscar managed to kill Markos before he could reveal any information to Jane. His death enraged him as it felt like losing his family all over again. In order to avenge Markos, Cade went after Jane to make Oscar pay for what he did but he was taken down and, after surviving Oscar’s attack, he fled the country. Back in play Jane tried to convince Shepherd that it was Cade who tortured her during the three months she disappeared from the FBI but Shepherd mentioned that he requested a fake passport and tickets to Venezuela a month before Jane escaped the CIA. At some point and for some reason, he went back to the States and started to feed intel to Nas once again until he was caught by the team and brought to the FBI. Season 3 A New Beginning After cooperating with the FBI, Cade was given immunity and disappeared. During this time, he changed his name, got married and adopted a baby with his husband. While out buying diapers, he was taken by the CIA and placed into one of their black sites around the country. Deductions Jane Doe fatally shot Cade after he took Zapata hostage in the interrogation room. Trivia * Cade is openly homosexual. * His surname is unknown. Images Eztv-470x311.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Sandstorm Category:Terrorist Category:Former Terrorist Category:Marines Category:LGBT